Exploración anatómica clandestina
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: O de cómo los chicos de primer año definen los amores. Soulmate. AU
1. Constelaciones, monarquías y eclipses

∞ **Titulo** : "Exploración anatómica clandestina"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII_ _ **.**_

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** NC17

∞ **N/A** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Haruichi Furadate

∞ **Resumen:** O de cómo los chicos de primer año definen los amores. Soulmate. AU

∞ **Advertencia:** Spoiler del campeonato de Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa.

∞ **Aclaraciones:** Las personas de este mundo nacen con una marca de nacimiento para ser encontrados por su alma gemela, que tendra su propia marca distintiva y la de su persona destinada. Un alma gemela puede ser sexual y no sexual

…

 **Constelaciones, monarquías y eclipses**

…

Fue después del campeonato, cuando las palmas de las manos aun ardían y el sudor eran finas líneas corriendo por su frente y espalda. Adrenalina rebotándole por el sistema y garganta ardiendo por haberle gritado a Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi se sentía de pronto más alto, fuerte, casi invencible, pecas resaltándole de las rojas mejillas y cabello cayendo hacia los lados, húmedo y pegajoso.

Entro al vestuario y le miro. Hinata estaba inclinado sobre el casillero, tratando de alcanzar el pantalón deportivo para cambiarse el sucio short. No trae camiseta y su bóxer es de un escandaloso naranja con alusión a Naruto que se veía natural en una persona como él. Sin embargo no es eso lo que capta su atención, es lo que se dibuja en la lampiña piel, trazos de líneas finas que hacen a Yamaguchi sentirse de pronto engañado, traicionado por decirlo menos, tantos meses juntos, compartiendo áreas en común, duchas y espacios para dormir y Hinata nunca lo había dicho.

Era una marca justo en la línea que separaba el glúteo del comienzo del muslo, pequeños puntos formando una constelación, su constelación.

—Tsukki no estará feliz —. Fue un pensamiento en voz alta que hizo girar la cabeza de Hinata.

—Oh Yamaguchi, ¿Encontraste a Tsukishima? Seguro que este partido al fin le quito lo estreñido —. Hinata sonríe, camiseta en la mano y de puntillas se vira hacia donde está su compañero de equipo que aprieta los labios en una fina línea, casi asustado —. ¿Yamaguchi? —. Repite esta vez ante el quejido ahogado del pecoso al ver una segunda marca sobre salir del elástico del bóxer, justo en el hueso de la cadera.

—Tsukki, no va ni hablarme —. Yamaguchi casi solloza, con el rostro entre sus manos y sintiendo como toda su fe sobre sí mismo se desinfla como una mala versión de patito de hule.

— ¿Ah? Como que no va hablarte, Tsukishima no haría eso, al menos no contigo —. Hinata lo intenta, sonar consolador, dar ánimos. Pero Yamaguchi solo niega, señalándole —. ¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo yo? —. Sus ojos chocolates se pasean por su cuerpo hasta caer en el inicio de una media luna asomándose por su ropa interior — Oh no, Yamaguchi, te prohíbo que lo digas, me oíste. Prohibido, prohibido mil veces.

— ¿Lo sabias? —. Le acusa Yamaguchi saliendo de su escondite provisional, y sintiéndose renovado por el sentimiento de traición que sintió al ver la constelación.

—Fue después del campamento, cuando estuvimos con Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san, yo vi el muslo de Tsukishima sin querer.

Hinata desvía su vista, recordando cómo es que el rubio se había dejado caer en el suelo, recargado contra la pared, respiración irregular y botella de agua siendo succionada, había flexionado su pierna para retirar la rodillera. El Short se había expandido entonces, dejando ver más allá de lo que ocultaba. Hinata había salido corriendo al notar la media luna para confusión de todos.

Yamaguchi respira, porque en realidad no es como si esas cosas se pudiesen controlar, lo de nacer con marcas y eso, no las mentiras de Hinata y el enfado astronómico que tendrá Tsukishima.

—Tienes otra marca, atrás quiero decir, una constelación de estrellas —. Yamaguchi se acerca, sangre caliente. Ira y efusividad mezcladas. No sabe si es por encontrar su destino en 150cm o por formar parte de los campeones del distrito.

—Oh, hablas de nageboroshi-chan — Hinata levanta un poco su bóxer, estirando su pierna y mostrando por completo su segunda marca sobre puesta a una pluma.

—Oh por…Tienes otra.

Hinata le frunce el ceño. Yamaguchi entonces sabe que ha presionado los botones equivocados. Su propio tono de voz sonando de esa mala forma en la que él tanto evita expresarse. La carnada sacude los pantalones y comienza a ponérselos. Las personas con más de una marca no son muy aceptadas. Yamaguchi lo ha visto, como las miradas les persiguen, culpándoles de ser avariciosos, de querer más amor del que corresponde, de hundir pequeños mundos y anclar sueños.

—Yo, lo siento. No quise decirlo de esa forma —. Murmura Yamaguchi, Hinata se alza de hombros restándole importancia, pero el pecoso lo sabe, le ha herido, se ha sumado a las personas que le recriminan su portación de tener más marcas de las que se debe. Yamaguchi comienza a quitarse la ropa de forma rápida ante la curiosa mirada del más pequeño que arremanga la chaqueta negra sobre sus brazos —. Yo también tengo esto.

Yamaguchi le muestra la marca de media luna por debajo de su ombligo. Hinata baja inconsciente su mano al hueso de su cadera, rozándolo con las yemas de sus dedos. Yamaguchi se saca el tenis y calcetas. Hace equilibrio y eleva una pierna, mostrando su planta del pie, una pluma. Hinata ahora jadea, se mueve, y tiembla, sus manos están bajando el cierre de su chaqueta desvistiéndose por segunda vez. Yamaguchi camina hasta él, distiende su mano frente a la nariz sonrosada de Hinata y separa sus dedos, tiene un eclipse de sol en el costado de su dedo anular, rodeado de una constelación.

—Es nageboroshi-chan, y…y esa es mi marca —. Logra articular Hinata, bajando su ropa interior sin pudor alguno. Su propio eclipse se encuentra en la división de sus glúteos, en el izquierdo para ser más exacto —. Yamaguchi, ya estamos completos. Esto es tan genial, tan genial. Al fin estaremos nosotros cuatro. ¿Puedes creerlo?, ese idiota nunca creyó que nos reuniríamos algún día pero ahora, esto es…esto es…

—Por favor quieren vestirse de una vez —. Tsukishima recargado en el marco de la puerta, cruza sus brazos. Su voz en barítono fastidiado, tratando de sonar habitual. Yamaguchi siente el titubeo escondido en el pedido.

—Tsukki, nosotros…

El rubio eleva ambas manos, pidiendo silencio. Hinata frunce la nariz, euforia contenida e irritación bulléndole en las tripas.

—Deberías dejar hablar a Yamaguchi —. Masculla el pelirrojo, Tsukishima le enfoca y chasquea la lengua —. Maldito titán amargado.

—Hinata —. Yamaguchi pone una mano sobre su hombro negando. Porque lo que Shoyo no entiende es que Tsukishima está procesando ese ligero shock de nuevo conocimiento.

—Hablaremos de esto, cuando regresemos. Trae a ese idiota contigo, y haz el favor de guardar silencio mientras tanto, los Sempai podrían preocuparse en lugar de disfrutar el momento.

Hinata le mira fijo, ojos ámbar refulgiendo, inspeccionado. Asiente en silencio. Yamaguchi da un suspiro de alivio momentáneo, cuando de pronto le falta un elemento a su ecuación.

—Hinata, cuando dices Idiota, tu no estarás hablando de…

—Bakeyama —. Shoyo le sonríe, hoyuelos en las mejillas y dientes alineados. Yamaguchi esconde su rostro de nuevo entre las manos.


	2. Cama para cuatro, por favor

∞ **Titulo** : "Exploración anatómica clandestina"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII_ _ **.**_

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** NC17

∞ **N/A** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Haruichi Furadate

∞ **Resumen:** O de cómo los chicos de primer año definen los amores. Soulmate. AU

…

 **Cama para cuatro, por favor.**

…

Las almas gemelas son más que un apartado de biología humana acomodado junto a la sección de reproducción y cambios adolescentes. Las almas gemelas existían mucho antes que cualquier otro cosa que fuese estudiada, las almas gemelas eran almas gemelas incluso antes de ser denominadas de dicha manera.

Según la teoría de la antigua Grecia, los humanos (que no eran humanos), eran seres perfectos, cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas, dos cabezas y un solo corazón, nada de complementos, sino un solo ente único e irrepetible. Sin embargo, pronto ellos se volvieron arrogantes con su amor y felicidad, una corrupción perversa que se expresaba en sus deseos por superar a los dioses.

Zeus fue testigo de aquello, observándoles silenciosamente el cómo se corrompían, y blasfemaban en ser omnipotentes, por ello lanzo un rayo para separarlos y contenerles en pequeñas divisiones de 2, 4, 8 piezas, envueltas en pánico, inquietud y sufrimiento por encontrar el engranaje que les complementaba y yacía perdido, todo un rompecabezas destruido en porciones.

Es por ello que cuando nacemos tenemos una marca, la marca dejada por el rayo, esta es nuestra única guía para poder hallar a quien es nuestra pieza faltante. El mayor porcentaje de la población podía morir sin encontrarla, viviendo en amores que jamás les llenaban, no del modo que una alma gemela lo hacía.

Los niveles eran diferentes, podías enamorarte de alguien que no compartiera tu marca, podías besarla, tomarla de la mano y jurar con todo la fe que hay dentro de ti, que jamás le dejarías, la mayoría podía vivir con ello, fingir que se estaba bien, existían casos de almas gemelas que nacían en diferentes tiempos, que nunca se conocían, para eso existía el plan de contingencia del departamento del gobierno. Ellos se encargaban de tener una muestra genética y hormonal en su banco de datos que te remitía a la persona con más afinidad cuando se llegaba a sobre pasar los 30 años de edad sin resultados favorables. Muchos tomaban esa oportunidad, otros más continuaban esperando sin encontrar nada en el camino final.

Existían también anormalidades, como lo era el nacer sin marca alguna, esas personas no experimentan el amor en su forma más pura, nunca se enamoraban y morían sin saber lo que era siquiera sostener a otra persona para toda la vida.

Otra anomalía era nacer con más de una alma gemela, eran casos aislados, números pequeños en registros de millones. Esas personas eran extraños privilegiados de ser el compuesto de más de medio corazón, una ingeniería mecánica de sustracciones químicas y emocionales que solo podían funcionar en su máximo esplendor cuando estaban todos juntos. Todos aquellos nacidos bajo este régimen contaban con una taza de éxito mayor a la del resto de la población al momento de encontrar a su alma gemela, pero también eran el centro donde todas las miradas giraban.

Miradas de envidia, de rencor, cucharas repletas de injusticia ante los caprichos del destino al favorecerles.

Ellos llegaban a sincronizarse incluso de forma telepática, tomando el mismo ritmo de latir de corazón, y previendo desastres o daños hacia sus complementos incluso antes de que ocurrieran, ellos generalmente eran remitidos por el gobierno, colocados en áreas estratégicas donde su nivel fuera usado para la nación; medicina, ejercito, y deportes eran solo algunas de las zonas donde los más famosas personas de múltiples marcas estaban.

Solo había una inconsistencia con ellos, cuando uno de las almas moría, las otras perdían todo, se repelían ante el dolor de la pérdida y tenían que ser separadas ante la depresión elevada al coeficiente de personas que tuvieran la marca. Ellos tendían a un comportamiento suicida y asesino, quedaban débiles y frágiles, el gobierno entonces tuvo que tomar medidas especiales para controlar el número de población que tenía tales características, un deber de seguridad y toda una investigación con el fin de evitar que las restantes almas gemelas se convirtieran en bajas y pudieran seguir funcionando.

En 1987, Rusia fue el primer país en desarrollar la vacuna de "lyubov' i mir" la cual consistía en implantar un genotipo que rescribirá la sucesión de hechos tras un perdida y la suplantara por un amor hacia una persona sin alma gemela. Un sustito de contención, que formaría parte de la mecánica especial del grupo de multi marcas.

La vacuna fue distribuida en Europa del norte y la Asia oriental, América desarrollo su propia versión al año siguiente.

El mundo funciona con planes B, economía capitalista, geopolítica, y genética avanzada.

Los humanos mientras tanto resolvían sus propios demonios a la vez que buscaban ser un solo ente de nuevo. El rayo no solo les separo, también les degenero.

…

…

…

Cuando Tsukishima nació, había sido un acontecimiento en donde Akiteru retuvo mucho la respiración mientras mamá gritaba y gritaba desde la sala de partos. Fue papá, con olor a tabaco y café barato quien le subió a sus piernas para esperar sentadito, a que el doctor saliera y la luz roja del quirófano se apagara.

Su hermano menor llego al mundo un jueves por la madrugada, con enormes ojos ámbar y rostro irritado, ante las intensas luces del cuarto en el que mamá había sido asignada. Akiteru fue el primero en notarlo, cuando tuvo su turno de sostenerle en brazos, la marca de Tsukishima era una media luna sobre el hueso de la cadera izquierda. La mirada del mayor viajo rápidamente, desenvolviendo al bebé que se quejó ante el movimiento. Akiteru se dio por vencido al solo encontrar dos lunares más y una estaña mancha roja formándose en la frente de su hermano. Kei se estaba molestando y Akiteru impacientando. Finalmente su mirada cayó sobre su madre quien comía los dulces que la vecina le había mandado como felicitaciones ante el nuevo integrante de la familia Tsukishima.

—Mamá, ¿Kei aún no tiene la marca de su persona destinada?

—Apenas tiene unos días de vida Akiteru, así que aún debe de estar escondida por algún lugar —. Dijo Mamá, con la voz suave y el rostro agotado. Akiteru no dijo más, demasiado abstraído por la pequeña manita que se sostenía de la tela de su camiseta.

Cuando Akiteru lo vio por segunda vez, mamá parecía un poco incomoda, papá entonces la saco al jardín mediante las silla de ruedas dejando a Kei en el cunero, después de alimentarlo con formula de la clínica. La lactancia de mamá se había ido. Años después Akiteru entendería que fue el shock de descubrir que Kei portaba dos marcas más de las que se suponía debería tener, lo que hizo que la leche cortara su camino.

La felicidad por recibir a Kei muto entonces en ansiedad y preocupación, siempre vestido con ropas de mangas largas y gorritos. Kei tenía una pluma en el inicio de su cuello, una constelación de estrellas envolviéndose con su media luna y un Sol en la parte trasera de su regordete muslo.

Sus padres contrataron una nana, mamá termino su licencia de maternidad mucho antes de la fecha pactada, papá acepto el traslado de su compañía hasta Kioto. Akiteru se vio de pronto, siendo más que un hermano mayor, un mundo entero para las borrosas pupilas de Kei.

Cuando Kei tuvo 5 años y entendió un poco más cómo funcionaban las cosas fuera de los brazos de Akiteru, lo pregunto.

—Hermano, ¿estoy enfermo?

Akiteru, que recién había entrado a la secundaria le miro con el ceño fruncido, abandono sus libros sobre el escritorio y camino hacia él, tomo el pequeño rostro entre sus manos, piel fresca y enormes ojos ámbar tras lo lentes, siguió palpando hasta constatar que todo estuvieran en su lugar y dio un suspiro de alivio que revoloteo contra la nariz de Kei.

—Pareces perfecto, pero ¿te duele algo, la cabeza, la pancita, quizás una caída?

Ante cada nuevo cuestionamiento del mayor Kei negaba.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué crees que estés enfermo?

—Los otros niños de la escuela solo tienen una, hermano.

— ¿Una qué? — Akiteru, se puso de cuclillas ante las mejillas rosas de Kei, parecía incómodo y avergonzado.

—Una alma gemela —. Murmuro apenas, rascando la parte de atrás de su cuello como si picara, justo sobre la pluma que había crecido de tamaño y era oculta ante sus crespos rubios, Akiteru se había permitido dejarle crecer el cabello y vetar el uso de pantalones cortos como una medida de seguridad que no le había durado mucho al parecer.

—No este enfermo, ¿Quién te dijo eso? — Akiteru sin inclina más, sosteniendo los hombros del menor que niega —Kei, dímelo.

—La profesora dice que solo los niños que nacen enfermos tienen más de una marca.

—Tu profesora miente

—Los adultos no mienten hermano.

—Lo hacen, mucho en realidad.

— ¿Tu mientes?

—Jamás te mentiría a ti.

— ¿Lo juras?

—Lo juro.

Akiteru entonces lo tomo entre sus brazos, llevándolo hasta la sala para hacer una tarde de películas y palomitas improvisadas, siendo ese el primero de muchos días en el que apretaría los labios fuertemente, porque el mundo era más grande que él y sus protecciones, porque pronto alcanzarían a Kei y él solo podría ver.

…

…

…

Kei conoció a su primer alma gemela en tercer grado, estaba siendo molestado por niños de quinto grado, molestos chiquillos que se creían con poder por haber nacido unos años antes, la genética sin embargo había favorecido al menor de los Tsukishima, brindándole un altura por encima del promedio y dotándole de un vocabulario extenso para el sarcasmo. Akiteru se arrepentía de haber permitido el maratón de Jurassic Park y el enamoramiento platónico de Kei por el doctor Ian Malcolm.

Cundo Kei le vio, sentado en la caja de arena temblando y con los ojos con lágrimas sintió un vuelco en el corazón, un puño enterrándosele en el pecho, sus ojos fijos sobre la marca que la camiseta arrugada dejaba ver. Su luna resaltando en la piel de olivo, rodeada de pecas y tierra. Instintivamente Kei toco su cadera, dando pasos firmes para acercarse hasta la pequeña multitud de niños abusivos y convertirse en el héroe de quien se volvería su mejor amigo.

Ese viernes Akiteru se retrasó en club de Voleibol, así que su llegada a casa, acompañado de comida rápida y una rebana de pastel de fresas de disculpas fue un encuentro de constelaciones brillantes y ojos asustadizos.

Su nombre era Tadashi Yamaguchi, baja estatura y recién implantado fanatismo por Kei. Akiteru casi quiso reír ante la mirada ofuscada de su hermano menor ante su tardía llegada, con una mano en la cintura y un puchero que le restaba lo amenazante a sus palabras.

Kei grito fuerte, cuando Akiteru abrazo a Yamaguchi y le dio la bienvenida a la familia Tsukishima, cuando él ni siquiera había podido tomarle de la mano de camino a casa.

—Demasiado lento hermanito

—Akiteru suéltalo, ya.

Akiteru entonces estallo, una risa ronroneante, extendió su brazo para tomar a Kei y envolverlo junto a Yamaguchi que estaba rojo y balbuceaba sin poder formar ni una oración. Esa fue la primera vez que Kei se mostró osco y posesivo, Akiteru no se lo tomo personal demasiado feliz de que una de las almas gemelas de su hermano estuviese con él.

El mundo de Kei creció entonces un poquito más, dejando en un rincón a mamá y papá.

…

…

…

Fue durante sexto año, que Kei pudo ver la sonrisa de Akiteru transformase en solo una mueca forzada. Fue durante esa época también en la que su hermano encontraría a su alma gemela y sus tiempos juntos se reduciría. Kei podía comprender esa parte, la necesidad de permanecer cerca de quien comparte tu marca, la sensación de no tener nunca suficiente, un adicto directo a una droga personalizada. Pero también sabía que cuando la encontrabas debías ser feliz, verte feliz, Akiteru sin embargo se miraba miserable y triste, evadiéndole, huyendo de él y sus amigos.

Rechazando sus intentos por verle jugar a voleibol, Kei era un público constante en los partidos de la secundaria de su hermano, no veía cual era el problema ahora que estaba en la preparatoria y mucho menos cuando pertenecía al famoso Karasuno.

—La señora de la carnicería dice que es genial que perezcas a club de voleibol de Karasuno —Hablo fuerte Kei, el sonido de la bola contra la canasta de básquetbol del patio trasero ahogaba las palabras, Akiteru le daba la espalda, Kei intentaba obtener su atención. Su hermano solo hizo un ruido con su garganta sin detener sus movimientos con el balón o verle alguna vez, Kei no se rindió —Mañana tienes partido ¿Puedo ir a verte?

—Hum, me podría nervioso si vas. Mejor no.

Kei no puede evitar la queja ni el puchero que le siguió a la negación. Continúo intentando.

—Hermano, ¿Qué posición tienes? ¿La misma de la secundaria?

Han pasado tres años desde del ultimo partido en el que Kei ha podido verle, han pasado dos desde la última vez que pudo sostener una larga conversación.

—Si…

Kei siente algo adentro, un líquido tibio expandiéndosele en el pecho, sabe mucho a orgullo y otro poco a satisfacción, se inclina hacia adelante con excitación, porque su hermano es simplemente genial.

—Entonces, eres la estrella.

El balón se detiene. Kei piensa ver los hombros de Akiteru temblar, pero ese pensamiento queda diluido cuando al fin gira y le sonríe. Akiteru tiene meses sin sonreírle.

—Sí, lo soy.

Y Kei no lo duda, porque Akiteru no miente, no a él.

La conversación entonces toma un rumbo distinto, gira en torno a Kei, pero eso no importa porque su hermano ha comenzado a enseñarle en cómo hacer buenas recepciones con el balón. Y Akiteru vuelve a ser Akiteru esa noche.

Kei deja pasar un mes más, esperando la temporada de torneos para ver a Akiteru. Invita a Yamaguchi que ha quedado en un salón diferente esta vez, pero algo se desvía, uno de los chicos del 6-3, les ha escuchado, como Tsukishima habla sobre Karasuno.

—Mi hermano también va ahí, es rematador, y el nivel es tan diferente entre los que están en la banca y los que juegan, porque si no juegas un partido entonces no vale la pena pertenecer.

—Akiteru lo hace, mi hermano juega.

— ¿Qué? No puede ser. He visto el último partido y ninguno de los titulares se llamaba Tsukishima.

Hay un mal presentimiento entonces haciendo un nido en el corazón de Kei, así que fue fácil decidirlo, llevar a Yamaguchi con él y colarse hasta el gimnasio de Miyagi, usando el dinero de la mesada para el autobús y el optimismo de su alma gemela para guiarle de la forma más correcta, se decía que la suerte se multiplicaba cuando estabas con ella.

Kei dejo de creer en ello, cuando vio a los ojos a su hermano, que gritaba a viva voz apoyando al equipo en el cual ni siquiera tenía un lugar.

—Ves —Grita entonces el mismo niño de la escuela, ese que se ha colado a su lado ante un error que no le pertenece —. El de la izquierda es Kawada-kun y del otro lado está la estrella, al que llaman el pequeño gigante —. El chico trata de inclinarse, de darle las pruebas en el folleto del partido que dan en la entrada, Yamaguchi que está en medio de ambos, abre sus brazos interponiéndose.

—Basta, detente, es suficiente —. Yamaguchi le empuja, lo aleja de Kei, el chico solo le ve dejando caer sus brazos y paralizando todo movimiento —. Podemos verlo, nosotros podemos verlo —. Murmura, mirada baja y corazón hipeante.

Es como un golpe rápido, que Kei no ve venir, un disparo directo que no derrama sangre pero que hiere profundamente.

Akiteru le ha mentido. Y el mundo se sacude, tiembla y se derrumba.

…

…

…

Es Yamaguchi quien se queda rezagado tras la multitud, Kei ha salido del gimnasio demasiado rápido para que él pueda alcanzarle es esa carrera por estar lejos y procesar lo que ha ocurrido, aire, Kei parecía no poder respirar y él se está desesperando por haberle perdido, su cabeza gira en diferente direcciones hasta que caen sobre una cabellera rubia.

Es así como Yamaguchi conoce al alma gemela de Akiteru, quien corre tras él después del partido. La estrella de Karasuno se ve preocupada, abandona los pasillos y va hacia el baño.

Yamaguchi los ve ambos, una discusión tronando como fuegos artificiales, la angustia de Akiteru traicionándole con el tono de voz en el que escurren sus palabras, el chico de no más de 1.70 salta, tomándole de ambas mejillas, lo obliga a inclinarse para besarle, sellándole los labios. Las lágrimas le resbalan del mentón y Akiteru parece un poco más aliviado que un principio. Yamaguchi se gira y comienza a correr, él también tiene que ir a sostener a un Tsukishima.

…

…

…

Nada volvió a unirse, la casa de los Tsukishima cambio. Akiteru se marchó a la universidad y mamá regreso para convertirse en ama de casa y esperar por las noches a papá que había sido reubicado en Miyagi.

Yamaguchi siente que algo le falta, que la familia de Kei no termina de embonar, trata a sus padres con diplomacia y ha optado por no unirse a ningún club en su primer año de secundaria. Kei se ha cerrado por completo, dejándole entrar a veces por sesiones que tienen que ser llevadas cuidadosamente, palomitas y dinosaurios para sobornar incluidos.

Yamaguchi a veces piensa que el daño que Akiteru dejo nunca será reparable, después mira sus marcas, al sol y la pluma, y se siente un poquito más fuerte, hay dos personas más esperando aún por ellos, así que vacía sus esperanza en un futuro incierto mientras sigue sosteniendo a Kei y su renuencia por pertenecer a alguien más que no sea a él. Yamaguchi entonces lo sabe, lo difícil que será cuando los cuatro al fin estén juntos y tomen un lugar en el lastimado corazón de Kei.

…

…

…

Hinata juega nerviosamente con el balón entre sus manos. Kageyama lima sus uñas, sentado en el suelo. Han llegado hasta la escuela, directo al gimnasio para recibir indicaciones del entrenador y algunas palabras del profesor Takeda que parece a punto de llorar de pura felicidad por haber pasado a las nacionales. Los de tercero y segundo los mandan directo a descansar. Y es Tsukishima quien pide cerrar y abrir esa semana. Daichi le sonríe sintiendo que las responsabilidades le van bien al quien será el capitán cuando Ennoshita se gradué, así que cede con facilidad. Yamaguchi puede ver las intenciones detrás de todo ello pero no dice nada.

Cuando quedan solo ellos cuatro, Yanchi ha sido recogida por el asistente de su madre en coche, el ambiente se vuelve denso. Yamaguchi teme ante el poco tanto que Tsukki tiene.

— ¿Podrías decirme ya, que hacemos aquí idiota? —. Pregunta Kageyama, guardando la lima en su bolso deportivo y viendo con fastidio a Hinata que solo le sonríe tontamente.

—No puedo creer que todavía no te des cuenta rey, de la situación en la que estamos. Es demasiado obvio pero no debería sorprenderme ante el nulo uso que haces a tu cabeza además de crear tácticas de juego —. Tsukki se reacomoda los lentes, Yamaguchi le mira apretando los labios.

Esa no ha sido la mejor manera para comenzar la conversación.

— ¿Qué dices Tsukishima? Nadie te ha hablado a ti, al menos que te consideras a ti mismo un idiota — Masculla Kageyama, arrugando ambas cejas.

—Bien, hasta ahí. Vamos a calmarnos en este momento —, murmura Yamaguchi, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Tsukishima que ha dado un paso hacia el frente, Hinata ha arrojado el balón contra Kageyama para distraerle —, Kageyama-Kun, esto se trata sobre nuestras marcas.

Yamaguchi repite el proceso de elevar su playera y dejar su tenis y medias, para mostrar la pluma en la planta de su pie. Kageyama toca un punto detrás de su oreja, revolviendo el cabello e incorporándose del suelo.

—Tsukki —. Yamaguchi le llama, acomodándose la parte de arriba de su ropa, Kei le mira resistiéndose, antes de dar un suspiro cansado y girarse para darle la espalda a todos, descubriendo el nacimiento de su cuello con sus dedos. Kageyama hace un ruido con la garganta que hace reír a Hinata —. Nosotros, también somos parte de ti.

Hinata se deja caer hacia un lado, abrazando a Kageyama de la cintura.

—Te lo dije, te lo dije, que estaban cerca de nosotros. Podía sentirlo aquí —. Hinata es mucha efusividad y alegría derramada, se señala la parte central de su pecho y extiende su sonrisa, Kageyama solo parpadea.

— ¿Cómo es que nunca nos dimos cuenta? —. Es Kageyama quien hace la pregunta en voz alta.

—Hinata lo oculto —. Yamaguchi siente libertad al decirlo, porque no es una acusación es más bien una razón del porque tardaron más de lo usual en darse cuenta, el pelirrojo se hunde un poco, aprieta los labios y desvía la mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con que Hinata lo oculto? —. Tsukishima murmura, de pronto con mal humor. Yamaguchi respira profundo.

—Él vio su marca en tu muslo Tsukki, pero no lo dijo.

— ¡Yamaguchi! —. El grito que da Hinata suena herido, Yamaguchi tiene que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no susurrar una disculpa automática.

—Eres de verdad un completo Idiota —. Tsukishima se masajea las sienes, y chasquea la lengua.

—Hinata Idiota, ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho? —. Kageyama se aleja de él, reprimiendo la punzada que le da el corazón, ante lo brusco de su movimiento y la mirada consternada de Hinata, se parece mucho a la sensación de su pelea a mitad del torneo de la prefectura, Kageyama se sacude porque quiere quitársela de encima pero no puede.

—Yo solo… no sabía qué hacer con ello —. Hinata los ve a cada uno, el pensamiento de haberles engañado alojándose en su cabeza.

—Las personas con múltiples almas gemelas pueden sincronizarse, tanto en movimientos como en mente, eso hubiese sido de gran ayuda contra Shiratorizawa —. Dice Tsukishima, porque ahora puede entender un poco más las reacciones de Kageyama y las palabras que no termina de decir. El rostro de Hinata entonces se descompone.

—Pero eso ya no importa, de alguna manera termínanoslo haciéndolo, nosotros cuatro funcionábamos como unos solo —. Yamaguchi es esta vez quien habla, y camina hacia Hinata, parece frustrado, y a punto de llorar, y Yamaguchi le duele algo muy adentro, quiere abrazarlo y apagar el pinchazo que dan sus tripas revolviéndose ante los ojos hundidos de Hinata.

Tsukishima y Kageyama los miran, ambos sintiendo el aguijonazo de la culpa ante las palabras que no midieron con la carnada, y es algo nuevo para el rubio, la angustia, la preocupación, la ansiedad y el dolor por alguien que no es Yamaguchi.

—Lo hecho esta hecho, no se puede volver al pasado. Debemos concentrarnos en nosotros —Dice el rubio, mirando como Yamaguchi envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Hinata

Cunado Tsukishima lo nota, tiene una mano sobre la espalda de Hinata, no recuerda haber caminado hasta ahí, Kageyama está inclinado, tiene el rostro de Shoyo entre sus manos y apoya su frente sobre la de él, una muda disculpa que no ha podido detener, Hinata cierra los ojos y se apoya en él.

—Tenemos que informas a nuestros padres para que nos den de baja en el sistema de contingencia y nos registren como un grupo de múltiples almas gemelas. Así que concéntrate —. Tsukishima hace que sus ojos se encuentren, la luna contra el sol, colisionando. Hinata entonces parece calmarse y murmurar un lo siento que el rubio desestima con una mano. No debería haber esa clase de disculpas entre ellos.

Yamaguchi lo ve, como la tierra se sacude, tiembla y se eleva. Tsukishima está cerca de Hinata y Kageyama, ha traspasado el espacio vital de ambos y los ha dejado, a su vez, entrar en el propio. El mundo se expande y se contrae, para resguardarlos solo a ellos cuatro.

Su esperanza echando raíz en el corazón. Ellos al fin están juntos y nada va separarles.

…

…

…

つづく


	3. Estructuras, bases y construcciones

∞ **Titulo** : "Exploración anatómica clandestina"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII_ _ **.**_

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** NC17

∞ **N/A** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Haruichi Furadate

∞ **Resumen:** O de cómo los chicos de primer año definen los amores. Soulmate. AU

…

 **Estructuras, bases y construcciones.**

…

Tobio sabia tan poco del funcionamiento de registro gubernamental, que cuando le dijo a sus padres sobre estar dentro del grupo completo de multi marcas, los ojos de ellos brillaron, más profundo, alevosos, sobre su cabeza, sonrisas de comisuras temblorosas y arrugas alrededor de los parpados. Para lo que Kageyama significaba la sensación de al fin ser uno solo, para ellos era una elevación automática de estatus por parte de servicios sociales.

No solo por los puestos a los cuales se podía aplicar al ser los progenitores de un multi marcas, su padre era doctor y su madre trabajaba para turismo nacional, sino la modificación de rango dentro de la empresa a la que se pertenecía, todo como un seguro que protegiera al niño multi marca de ser provisto de lo mejor, solo la más alta calidad de vida rodeándolo ante el futuro que proveería al país al pertenecer a la parte activa de alguna de las dependencias más importantes, ellos solo querían lo mejor para Kageyama, su madre insistía en ponerlo sobre la línea de relaciones exteriores, su padre en el campo de la química o la medicina. Tobio solo quería seguir elevando el balón, ahora no solo para Hinata, sino también para Yamaguchi y Tsukishima.

—Tobio, cariño. Papá ha hablado a las oficinas de servicios sociales, mañana te llevaremos a darte de baja en el programa de búsqueda y regístrate como "Intarēsu". Vuelve a casa cuando las clases acaben —. Mamá había dicho todo, mientras servía las porciones de ensalada y pescado frito en la mesa. Papá aun no llegaba del trabajo, tenía turno en el área de urgencias y Tobio sabía que probablemente no lo vería hasta el día siguiente.

Toma el plato que su madre le tiende y alza la vista apenas un poco, ella con el cabello recogido en un alto moño y vestido cubierto por un delantal rosa sonreía, Tobio no recordaba cuando es que su madre había estado tan de buen humor, llegando temprano a casa, tarareando mientras cocinaba, y dándole suaves toques en la espalda, hombros, revolviendo su cabello, transmitiendo su orgullo con tan solo su presencia cercana. Tal vez por ello es que se muerde la lengua para no replicar sobre tener entrenamiento de voleibol después de la escuela, porque hace tanto que mamá no se detenía a simplemente observarle que saber que mañana tendrá un tipo de cita con sus padres, le detiene las objeciones, el malestar y la irritación de no poder quemar toda esa energía que acumula durante el día.

—Mamá —, susurra Tobio muy despacio, ella detiene su movimiento, ese de llevarse un poco de lechuga hasta su boca para ladear la cabeza y sonreírle, tiene toda la atención de ella, algo se expande en el pecho de él e imita la mueca de mamá —, aquí estaré.

Ella asiente y continua comiendo, Tobio desconoce todo el cambio que ser un Intarēsu traerá a su vida, pero se dice que si eso pudo unir a su familia de nuevo, aunque fuese un poco, estar con un idiota, un pecoso y un titán arrogante como almas gemelas, no está del todo mal.

…

…

…

Funcionar no iba a ser fácil, Yamaguchi lo supo cuando la primera pelea sin sentido exploto, metafórica y literalmente frente a él. Tsukishima había hecho un sarcástico comentario sobre la falta de altura y la leche de soya que Kageyama había comprado para Hinata. Hinata que tenía la vena sensible en cuanto a su tamaño, quien hacia ejercicios especiales y aparte del entrenamiento en la búsqueda de ganar unos centímetros más, Hinata, que se había dormido esa mañana y tenía el estómago vacío, ojos brillantes por su pan de melón, y sonrisa tensa por la bebida obtenida.

"Es el hambre", es lo que murmura Kageyama, recargado en las escaleras que dan a la azotea, porque habían decidió probar diferentes lugares para almorzar juntos, sin preferencia y en una extraña democracia que sirvió por dos días, todo se había ido a la mierda, con la voz divertida de Kei y la nula paciencia de Shoyo y su reducción de horas de sueño y estómago vacío.

—Me niego a escuchar nada que provenga de un titán—. Mascullo Hinata, quien había obrado, por dejarse caer en uno de los escalones, comida en su regazo y manos tapando sus oídos como un niño pequeño.

—Tu problema si no quieres enfrentar la realidad, enano —. Kei con una sonrisa de medio lado, acomodo sus gafas. El suspiro de Yamaguchi fue lo suficientemente ruidoso para que le enfocara por unos segundos.

Hinata quien estaba a un lado del pecoso, inflo sus mejillas y giro hacia él, Yamaguchi se hundió sobre sí mismo, que en realidad no era la gran cosa, hincado como estaba, en ese reducido espacio entre la espalda de Hinata presionándose contra sus rodillas, y su costado recargado en la pierna derecha de Kageyama, Tsukki permanecía de pie, mirándoles a todos desde arriba, él no se sentaría en los sucios escalones. Los ojos chocolates entonces aprisionaron más, si es posible, a Yamaguchi.

—No te atrevas a ser eso enano convenenciero —. Kei se había inclinado, cuando Hinata había comenzado a buscar su propia marca entre los dedos de Yamaguchi.

Había sido una regla, que tenía mucho más parecido a un acuerdo silencioso entre los cuatro, evitar las peleas con un código de seguridad que nombraron, intervención, cuando dos de ellos estuviesen a punto de llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, o el simple hecho de volverse molesto, pedirían la intrusión de un tercer miembro para separarles. Hinata era el único que había estado usando el código, y Kei tuerce los labios, porque algo dentro le dice que eso es trampa, y que debería aplastarle la pelirroja cabeza entre las manos, o usar a Kageyama, empuja la idea tan rápido como llega de vuelta, él no usara el jodido código y menos para pedirle ayuda al rey.

—Tsukki, la hora del almuerzo casi termina.

Yamaguchi eleva el rostro para captar su atención, y desviarla de Hinata que tiene la mano entrelazada con la de él, y ha comenzado a comer su pan de melón como si nada hubiese pasado, Kei no evita darle una mirada reprobatoria a ambos y chasquea la lengua.

—Tenemos que replantear ese código.

Es lo último que el rubio dice, cuando Hinata se ha trasladado dos escalones más para estar más alto que Yamaguchi, y así poder recargarse contra su espalda. El pecoso le da una mirada, a las mejillas sonrojadas y el pequeño bulto de pancita que se la ha formado a Hinata después de comer, como un cachorro satisfecho y soñoliento, que cierra sus ojos y pasa ambos brazos por su cuello.

—Es porque está lleno —. Dice Kageyama sentándose en forma india, y con una mejilla repleta de tokiyaki casero, cuando minutos después mira a Hinata dormitando tras Yamaguchi.

Kei suspira hondo, y masajea sus sienes. Porque mañana el almuerzo toca tras el gimnasio y casi puede ver a Hinata y Kageyama obligándoles a jugar con la pelota que siempre tienen entre ellos, le da una mirada a Yamaguchi que se encoge de hombros y le sonríe conciliador, adivinando sus pensamientos, estira su mano y roza las yemas de sus dedos contra el pálido brazo.

Funcionar no ha sido fácil, Kei ha querido renunciar a ese extraño movimiento de engranajes en que ha caído con sus almas gemelas, cuando se ve sintiendo preocupación por las caídas desastrosas de Hinata en el gimnasio y el nulo sentido de retención de memoria de Kageyama en el inglés. Y es molesto, tener todos esos sentimientos revolviéndosele en el estómago, provocándole dolor de cabeza, demasiada presión cayéndole sobre los hombros con la que no está acostumbrada a lidiar. Si tan solo ese par no fuera tan descuidado.

—Tsukki —. Susurra Yamaguchi, presionando sus dedos un poco más contra la muñeca del rubio. Kei le enfoca, con la caja de obento vacío y la cabeza de Kageyama recargada en su hombro, Yamaguchi ha quedado en medio de los dos idiotas como almohada provisional —. ¿Podrías ayudarme? —. Yamaguchi señala a Hinata, y Kei chasquea la lengua.

—Lo cargare hasta el segundo piso, no más —. Dictamina Tsukishima con el ceño fruncido, Yamaguchi le sonríe, porque con eso le basta para arrastrar a Kageyama hasta el final de la escalera y despertarle.

Y es así, como sobreviven al almuerzo número 3.

…

…

…

Las normas de la escuela son claras, los tres grados se dividen en 8 diferentes clases, la pertenencia de cada uno de ellos dependerá del desempeño académico del estudiante, es decir, mientras más altas sean tus notas tu probabilidad por estar en 1-1, 1-2, 1-3 y sucesivamente, aumentaran, así que es fácil rotar a medida que los semestres pasan, tanto como una medida impuesta por la educación social en donde tienes que aprender a convivir con diferentes tipos de personas, así como una recompensa de status de inteligencia dentro de la pirámide escolar. Sin embargo existía una regla especial para aquellos que tenían múltiples almas gemelas, regla que no era aplicada para las parejas ni los no marcados, el gobierno insistía en poner una atención única a las personas que tenían más de una marca debido a su capacidad de resonancia cerebral que sus antecesores habían presentado a lo largo de la historia. Esto ayudaba a ser adultos que estuviesen lo suficientemente acostumbrados actuar y moverse como uno solo, entrenamiento que por experiencia había dejado los resultados más significativos a Japón.

Así que de alguna forma Hinata lo esperaba, ser movido de su salón, él y Kageyama pertenecían a los últimos cursos de primer año, así que la regla dictaba que terminarían en el salón donde estuviese el puntaje más alto de sus almas gemelas, tanto como una ventaja competitiva, como un impulso que les empujase a ser mejores de lo que eran cuando estaban solos.

Hinata escondió el rostro entre sus brazos, seguro de que no sobreviviría ni la primera semana con las calificaciones que tenía hasta entonces, en las que precariamente salía rozando la línea entre aprobado y reprobado, una nota que era suficiente para permitirle entrenar y seguir jugando voleibol. Sumado a eso, el más listo de entre los cuatro era Tsukishima, y Tsukishima y Yamaguchi compartían salón, era obvio que terminaría junto a ellos. Si Hinata era honesto a pesar de su felicidad inicial por estar al fin reunidos, a él le costaba compartir un espacio con Tsukishima sin terminar en una pelea en donde el sentimiento de humillación le latiese demasiado profundo y la sensación de sentirse tonto se expandiere por todo su cuerpo, acaricio por encima de la ropa la marca de luna y mordió su labio inferior.

—Hinata-Kun, ¿estás bien? —. Takeda se había inclinado frente a él, quien esperaba sentado en el escritorio del Sensei en la sala de maestros. Los ojos chocolate colisionaron con los del hombre para asentir despacio, Takeda hizo un mohín con la boca arrugando las cejas —. ¿Estás seguro?, pareciera que te duele algo —. Takeda rodeo el escritorio tomando una de las carpetas apiladas y así poder sentarse frente al pelirrojo.

—Sensei, nos moverán ¿verdad? A mí y Kageyama, digo, para estar todos en el mismo salón, Yamaguchi lo dijo hoy durante el almuerzo que existía una regla con las personas con más de una alma gemela en las escuelas.

Takeda le vio, Hinata tenía la mirada sobre sur regazo, manos moviéndose nerviosas, sonrió apenas, escondiendo el gesto tras la carpeta. Había sido todo una revolución enterarse de que los chicos de primer año eran almas gemelas múltiples, los casos eran escasos, cada dos o tres generaciones se daba que alguna escuela de la región contase con este tipo de alumnos, el gobierno entonces subsidiaba a la escuela en cuestión para tener todo lo que las almas gemelas necesitaran para llegar a su sincronización, eran un activo valioso y bien cuidado, tanto por lo que represaban para un futuro como para el prestigio y apoyo que se ganaba la docencia académica en turno.

Hinata sin embargo parecía desconocer muchos de los mecanismos de los que ahora formaría parte en la sociedad, lucia como un polluelo curioso y asustado de todos los cambios que se estaban dando a su alrededor, Kageyama, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi a contrario de él habían manejado la situación con naturalidad, siguiendo los pasos que se debía como si se tratase de un manual. Takeda entonces recordó, avergonzado y ansioso, que la diferencia entre ellos y Hinata era la falta de un padre, la familia del pelirrojo se componía solamente de su hermana pequeña y su madre, según los registros su padre había fallecido 5 años atrás y era un sin marca, su madre jamás había encontrado a su alma gemela y se había comprometido en base a la búsqueda de gobierno con él, así que era obvio que no supiese las directrices burocráticas que se debía seguir cuando se tenía un hijo que era multi marca.

—Esa regla existe —. Dijo Takeda cuando Hinata volvió a atrapar su mirada a través de sus rebeldes mechones pelirrojos, se inclinó un poco, dejando la carpeta de nuevo sobre el escritorio —. Kageyama faltara hoy a las prácticas —, Hinata respingo ante la noticia abriendo su boca y frunciendo su ceño, Takeda levanto su mano frente a él poniendo un alto — sus padres lo llevan a darle de baja en la lista de búsqueda y lo registraran como un alma gemela múltiple completa. Yamaguchi y Tsukishima tienen su cita la próxima semana. ¿Has hablado sobre ello con tu madre Hinata?

—Yo se lo conté a mamá, dice que tenemos que esperar a su día libre para preguntar sobre el proceso.

—Entiendo, sería bueno que fuese lo más pronto posible para que no recibas una sanción, ya que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi serán los últimos entre ustedes, eso te deja dos semanas hábil para tu registro —. Takeda tomo de nuevo la carpeta, sacando unas formas con Kanjis que Hinata aún no conocía, la puso frente a él —. Ante del registro necesito que le des esto a tu mamá, eso nos habilita para tomar decisiones académicas en cuanto a ustedes, es una carta de sucesión de poder para tres años. Si algo llegase a pasar, que esperemos no sea el caso por supuesto, tu madre deja al gobierno a cargo para que no seas separado de tus almas gemelas, debido a que eres menor de edad y es responsabilidad de servicios sociales tomarte bajo su cargo.

—Takeda-Sensei, esto —, Hinata juega con el par de hojas, hundido sobre el asiento, luciendo más decaído y frágil que en un principio —, si mamá firma esto y le sucede algo, esto también protegería a Natsu para que permaneciera a mi lado.

Takeda desvía la mirada, y respira hondo, tratando de ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, esa es una pregunta común que las almas gemelas hacen cuando tienen hermanos, él ha sido entrenado especialmente para ello, tanto como profesor como encargado del equipo de voleibol. Sin embargo son los ojos que brillan con esperanza lo que le hacen sentirse un poco patético y otro tanto impotente, acomoda sus lentes y cierra la carpeta.

—Hinata, esto no funciona de esa manera. El gobierno tiene una atención especial para las almas múltiples, eso deberías conocerlo. Es vital para nuestro país que ustedes entiendan y acepten que serán una parte importante para el desarrollo de Japón, y por lo tanto serán tratados de manera recíproca, sin embargo, eso no protege a tu familia Hinata, si algo llegase a ocurrir Natsu sería enviada al familiar más cercano y en caso de no hallarlo sería remitida a un orfanato.

El sonido de la silla contra el piso suena doloroso, Takeda piensa que no es nada comparado con el estruendo de la puerta siendo azotada y la réplica de los demás maestros de la sala. Se quita lentamente sus lentes, mientras esconde el rostro entre sus manos, porque él lo entiende, sabe lo que se siente, después de todo él perdió a su hermano menor mucho tiempo atrás.

Aprieta fuertemente los labios, pensando en lo que hará si en una semana más no tiene la carta firmada entre sus manos y tenga que llamar a servicios sociales.

…

…

…


End file.
